


Демон

by napolick



Category: French History RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Мифические существа, исторический, ксенофилия, стеб, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick
Summary: Молодой, двадцатилетний на вид французский император на дьявола совершенно не был похож. Как ни старался «кавалер Аустерлицкого поражения» разглядеть в серо-голубых глазах Бонапарта тлеющие угли ада, а среди темно-русых волос — рога, у него ничего не выходило. Наполеон был красив, одет совсем не по-императорски, но в этой простоте его внешность становилась еще прекраснее. Александр с некоторым сомнением вспомнил о том, что человеку перед ним добрых тридцать семь лет.
Relationships: Aleksander I Pavlovich | Alexander I of Russia/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte
Kudos: 2





	Демон

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 1 августа 2018 года.

Уже не было секретом то, что император французов Наполеон Бонапарт, отхвативший себе бо́льшую часть Европы — дьявол во плоти. Вечно молодой, с горящими всеми огнями преисподней глазами, он вселял ужас в простой народ, дворянство и даже венценосных особ. «Он продал душу Сатане!» — говорили слуги. «Отец его — дьявол!» — твердили в деревнях. Почти такие же слухи были и среди знати, казалось, весь Зимний дворец вдруг обернулся беседкой для заскучавших дам. Придворные «немцы» и щеголеватые хвастуны взахлеб рассказывали о том, какой он, этот Бонапарт: «Я лично его видел, он креста боится!»

Александр Павлович слухам не верил, но неприятный осадочек после всех невольно выслушанных сплетней оставался. Аракчеев, верный пес, опасавшийся за жизнь своего господина несмотря на непомерную трусость, был рядом — замер подле стола, словно статуя. Император даже не обращал на него внимания. Как, впрочем, и на балы. Последнее было особенно удивительным: воспитанный в любви к цитерному искусству и дамам он редко избегал возможности пофлиртовать с кем-нибудь, потешить лишний раз свое самолюбие. Не зря ведь бабушка звала его «ангелом». Таковым Александр себя и считал.

Так о нем думали все, кроме проклятого Бонапарта, посмевшего объявить войну всему миру. И самое гадкое, что в большинстве сражений корсиканский выскочка побеждал, будто за него был сам Бог. Или, вернее, Дьявол.  
Настоящий император оказался опозорен, Пруссия разгромлена, а союзники разбежались кто куда. Был необходим мир, хотя Александр готов был лично разорвать Наполеона в клочья.

***

Спустя некоторое время Александр смотрел на плот посреди Немана, палатку, в которой и должен был быть заключен союз между Францией и Россией. «Ангел» не хотел идти туда, не желал даже видеть наглого корсиканца, но никакой иной возможности не было, здесь невозможно спихнуть ответственность на Кутузова. Александр нечитаемым взглядом окинул столпившихся на противоположном берегу людей и сел в лодку.

Молодой, двадцатилетний на вид французский император на дьявола совершенно не был похож. Как ни старался «кавалер Аустерлицкого поражения» разглядеть в серо-голубых глазах Бонапарта тлеющие угли ада, а среди темно-русых волос — рога, у него ничего не выходило. Наполеон был красив, одет совсем не по-императорски, но в этой простоте его внешность становилась еще прекраснее. Александр с некоторым сомнением вспомнил о том, что человеку перед ним добрые тридцать семь лет.

Бонапарт же, не дождавшись от русского никакого приветствия, со скучающим видом уперся бедром в край стола и сложил руки на груди, делая вид, что стена в тысячу раз интереснее заключения мира.

— Манер у вас не занимать, — заметил, едва видно морщась, Александр. Наполеон усмехнулся и все-таки соизволил на него посмотреть, не меняя, однако, своего положения.

— Явившись практически с поля боя, могу сказать, что умение управлять армией куда важнее, нежели искусство трепать языком. Вы могли сами убедиться в подобном под Аустерлицем, если, конечно же, скакали прочь не так быстро, чтобы ветер мог выдуть все мысли из вашей светлой головы, — Бонапарт очаровательно улыбнулся, а император сжал кулаки, пряча руки за спину и еще больше выпрямляясь. — Спину не сломайте, я слышал, вы очень любите танцы, а в подобном занятии она очень нужна.

— Вы… — Крепкое солдатское ругательство, услышанное когда-то давно от Чичагова, рассказывающего о морских приключениях, чуть не сорвалось с императорского языка. — Вы удивительно дерзкий человек, — сдержанно закончил Александр. Корсиканец отлип от стола и подошел почти вплотную, так, что смотреть в лицо русского было не слишком удобно — тот был выше больше чем на дюйм.

— Помня о вашем отце, что так хотел наладить с Францией, со мной, отношения, могу заявить то же самое, — просто сказал Наполеон, хмыкнув лишь для того, чтобы проверить, оглох он, или молчание вдруг стало гробовым. — Я от кого-то слышал, что вас сравнивают с обитателями небес, — разрывая тишину, Бонапарт отступил обратно к столу, на котором лежали карты. — Но вы нисколько не похожи на ангела.

— Откуда столь великие познания? — едко поинтересовался Александр, проглотив упоминание своего дражайшего родственника.

Наполеон тихо сказал что-то вроде «Из жизни» и щелкнул пальцами. Император сначала не понял, что значил этот жест, но показавшийся из-за спины Бонапарта тонкий красный хвост с острым, словно у стрелы, наконечником подтвердил все слухи и вынудил Александра отскочить подальше, бормоча молитвы вперемешку с ругательствами. Корсиканец тихо рассмеялся и поправил волосы, среди которых русский с ужасом разглядел и два небольших красных рога.

— У меня, — Голос Наполеона странно охрип, пришлось прочистить горло, — крылья еще есть. Маленькие, только для красоты. Показать, Александр? — спросил, едва сдерживая рвущийся наружу хохот: уж больно забавно выглядел горделивый «ангел», в чьих глазах читался страх. «Небесный житель» теперь выглядел, словно курица с растрепанными перьями. Он едва нашел силы, чтобы мотнуть головой. — Что ж, раз «нет», значит «нет». Вы хотели заключить мир, ведь так?

— Сделок с демонами не заключаю! — сорвавшись на фальцет, воскликнул Александр, вызвав у Бонапарта веселую улыбку.

— Какие сделки, господи? — Александра изрядно покоробил обнаружившийся факт, что этого слова нечисть не боится. — Все по людским законам, с кучей бумаг, — кивок в сторону карт, — посреди реки в почти уединенном местечке. Красота же, правда, Алекс? Мне, право, называть вас так гораздо удобнее, позволите? Благодарю, — Наполеон медленно вышагивал вдоль стола, постепенно приближаясь к императору. — А без мира я буду и дальше расширять границы своей страны, империи. И начну с России, — «Ангел» заметно помрачнел под довольным взглядом будущего не врага. — Но-о-о, я ведь всё-таки чистокровный демон, а у нас тоже есть некоторые заскоки. Конечно, без нелюбви к своим отцам, но все же. Мы должны отбирать у людей что-то, что им дорого. У вас есть гордость в избытке. С нее и начнем. На колени, Алекс!

Русский хотел было возмутиться, но само его существо этому воспротивилось и послушно опустилось на колени. Александр покраснел от злости, которую даже не мог излить — проклятый демон словно выдрал у него язык! А Бонапарт лишь хохотнул совсем не зловеще, как полагается нечисти, а наоборот, и сел на стол, на карту где-то в области Пруссии.

— Как жаль, что подобную прекрасную картину нельзя запечатлеть на века.

— Вы еще пожалеете об этом, Наполеон Бонапарт! — с пылом проговорил оскорбленный император, а корсиканец только прижмурился, словно сытый кот, выдохнул, думая точно не о своем плохом поступке, а о его последствиях:

— Без сомнения…

Что-то во вновь охрипшем недофранцузе Александру совершенно не понравилось. Когда тот открыл свои голубые глаза, до русского дошло: возбуждение. Этот демон возбудился от вида стоящего на коленях великого императора, наглец! Вот только Бонапарт, чей хвост от нетерпения то завивался в кольца, то распрямлялся, развел ноги в стороны и как-то жестко глянул на притихшего Алекса. Во взгляде Наполеона читался приказ, но стоящий на коленях никак не мог понять, какой. Не содомию же творить с этим...

— Помните, на кону благополучие вашей родины, император. Мы, демоны, люди до крайности нетерпеливые… Будьте лапочкой, и, быть может, я позволю вам отыграться и за Аустерлиц, и за вашу подпорченную самооценку.

Из-за «лапочки» зубы Александра грозили рассыпаться в пыль. Подняться, чтобы подойти и почти нежно погладить лицо Наполеона кулаком, было невозможно… Залетевшая с ветерком мысль поразила императора сильнее, чем-то, что перед ним находился настоящий демон: до стола было еще далеко, а Бонапарт желал того, для чего как минимум надо быть рядом. Придется… на коленях?.. Алекс готов был выть.

Было стыдно, погано и вообще. Под этим красноречивым «вообще» подразумевалось и желание натравить на Наполеона всех апостолов разом, и отменить ко всем чер… ангелам заключение мира, и закрыться в комнате с недельным запасом еды. На месяц. Но Александр, не имея сил придушить собственное самомнение, со скоростью улитки в брачный период полз вперед. Наполеон не торопил, похоже, наслаждался картиной, которую император боялся представить со стороны.

— От меня вы уходили гораздо быстрее, чем ко мне, — Когда Александр приблизился, произнес корсиканец, и в его глазах, как показалось, всё-таки мелькнул красный.

Русский отвечать не стал, только глянул волком и сжал колено Бонапарта до болезненного шипения последнего. Демон наверняка мог с легкостью прибить его, но почему-то ничего не делал, только расстегнул мундир, чтобы Александру было проще добраться до штанов. Император выдохнул сквозь плотно сжатые зубы что-то исконно русское и матерное, как вдруг по щеке прошелся острый кончик хвоста, будто гладя. «Вы же не думаете, что я вам сейчас враг?» — читалось в глазах корсиканца. Александр рассмотрел светло-красные вкрапления, из-за которых цвет радужки казался каким-то сиреневым. Хвост двинулся к губам, очертил их, кольнул подбородок и спустился к шее, обвивая её, чуть наклоняя императора. Успокоив себя тем, что ему обещали дать возможность «отыграться», Александр стянул белоснежные штаны вниз, отводя взгляд в сторону. Нестерпимо хотелось выругаться от досады.

Послышавшийся сверху смешок вывел русского из душевного равновесия, и без того шаткого. Александр быстро сдернул с приподнявшегося Наполеона белье, прижал того к столу, прямо к Пруссии, и, зажмурившись, попытался полностью взять член в рот. Подавился.

— Аккуратнее, Алекс, русские не простят мне, если их император-батюшка погибнет столь… Интересным образом. Но вы продолжайте, продолжайте, — Взгляд «ангела» был удивительно мрачным.

Если бы Наполеон не смеялся над ним, то, возможно, Александр был бы нежнее и не старался бы в любом удобном и не очень случае сжать зубы. От Бонапарта то и дело слышалось недовольное ворчание, шипение, и только когда император не схватил его за основание хвоста, послышался тихий стон. Ласки Александра были неумелыми, да и он сам не желал делать зарвавшемуся корсиканцу приятно, а хвост… Это была всего лишь попытка оторвать опасно елозящий по шее элемент, но Наполеону отчего-то нравилось. Алекс медленно двигал головой, стараясь как можно меньше касаться языком члена. Корсиканец положил руку на затылок императора и надавил, буквально насаживая его на себя. Тот уперся левой рукой в стол, но, сдавшись, задышал через нос, представляя, насколько же сейчас его лицо красное. Черт. Хотя нет, демон.

Наполеон вскоре промурчал что-то либо на демонском, либо на корсиканском и откинулся спиной на стол, изливаясь. Александр боле был не в его власти, а потому подскочил на ноги, злобно блестя глазами. Сплюнул. Демон лежал на столе, прикрыв глаза, хвост, частично прижатый, устало свесился вниз.

— Теперь я весь ваш, — пробормотал Бонапарт на французском, хрипло выдохнув. — И все же вам стоит поучиться удовлетворять своих любовников.

Русский император страшно округлил глаза, готовый разразиться тирадой в стиле того самого Чичагова, который не сумел цензурно рассказать великой императрице о своей виктории. Но Бонапарт чуть улыбнулся, сбивая весь ругательный настрой всегда сдержанного Александра.

— Если вы зовете меня Алексом, — начал он, — то я имею полное право называть вас… Леоном?

— Как вам будет угодно.

После того, как корсиканец махнул рукой, Александр кивнул сам себе и склонился над прошлым врагом, который смотрел на него смеющимися голубыми глазами. Бессовестный демон, но такой красивый. Александр развел в стороны полы мундира Бонапарта и подтянул край сорочки к подбородку. Наполеон взял ткань в зубы, задирая ее выше. Кажется, его совершенно не волновало то, что император стоял перед ним полностью одетый.

— Вы выглядите, словно распутная девка, — заметил Александр, в ответ послышался только смех.

— А вы похожи на монаха, хранящего целибат. Дальше продолжить?

— Я сам! — рыкнул император, говоря точно не о сравнениях.

Несмотря на явное неудобство, Наполеон молчал, позволяя Александру делать с собой все, что тому вздумается. А вздумалось вот что: император вдруг наклонился, стараясь то ли получше рассмотреть лицо корсиканца, то ли примериться, куда будет бить. И поцеловал. Бонапарт пораженно распахнул глаза, не отвечая, но и не отгоняя русского. На губах теперь чувствовался солоноватый привкус, но сам факт того, что бить его не стали, удивил сильнее. Александр, одной рукой упираясь в стол рядом с головой демона, чтобы не свалиться на него, другой погладил алый рог, затемнявшийся и становившийся практически черным к концу. Рог был… теплый, живой. Бонапарт промычал что-то сквозь поцелуй, обнимая императора за шею и вынуждая на себя лечь. Теперь оба рога нежно гладили пальцы, изучая и принося райское, если такое вообще возможно, наслаждение.

А после Александр резко оторвался, нащупав языком во рту Наполеона клыки, и перевернул его на живот. Демон ахнул скорее недовольно — целоваться ему очень понравилось, хоть в чем-то Алекс был умел. Но он послушно растянулся на картах, стол был достаточной высоты для того, чтобы демону было удобно еще и стоять.

— Говорите, отыграться могу? — Короткий рык можно было считать за «да». — В таком случае, Леон, я вам сейчас покажу, как именно должно удовлетворять своих любовников. Вас уж точно.

Хвост предвкушающе дернулся в сторону, но почти посередине оказался перехвачен рукой императора. Бонапарт выдохнул и облизал сунутые под нос пальцы нечеловечески длинным языком, что-то возбужденно мурлыча. Пытаясь быть хоть немного жестким, чтобы показать выскочке, где… Ангелы — император уже не представлял, насколько сильно сегодня богохулил — зимуют, Александр резко сунул пальцы под наглый хвост. Корсиканец заскреб ногтями по столу, сжимая зубы, но не смея мешать. Он ведь сам сказал, что можно «отыграться»…

Русский обтер пальцы об штаны Бонапарта и склонился к его уху. Демон замер. «Мне так, право, гадко, что вы сейчас со мной, но чертовски приятно от того, что вы _подо_ мной, Леон», — прошептал Алекс, резко выпрямляясь. Послышался шорох одежды, а после в зад уперся член императора. Наполеон, внезапно понявший, как чувствовал себя опущенный на колени Александр, прижался щекой к Балтийскому морю на карте. И заскулил по-звериному, когда любовник, прижимая его к столу, вошел. Растяжка явно не удалась, но делать было нечего, сделки с демонами — а это, без сомнения, заключением одной из таковых и было — штуки странные и чаще всего небезопасные. Для людей, но никак не для демонов. Что ж, Бонапарт явно особенный.

Только демонская регенерация спасла Наполеона от травм куда более серьезных, чем чувство использованности. Александр, пытаясь покрепче сжать одичавший хвост, вбивался в человека, который столько раз выводил его из себя. Тихие стоны-рыки корсиканца вряд ли были от большого удовольствия, а потому нравились императору. Ангелы ведь всегда побеждают демонов?

***

Всё-таки пожалел. Бонапарт если и не надеялся на ласковое отношение к нему Алекса, то, по крайней мере, думал, что это будет не просто… так. Хотя пальцы, находящиеся на роге с того самого момента, как они закончили, были приятны, но чувство обиды было сильнее. Конечно, Наполеон не был влюблен в русского императора, но… Или?.. Окончательно запутавшись, демон поставил свою подпись там, где это требовалось, изменил собственный облик на куда более человеческий и вышел вон из проклятой палатки.

Все они такие, эти ангелы.


End file.
